The objective of this study is to develop a layered chemical surface on titanium implants that will promote the secretion of extracellular matrix on and the attachment of cells to the implant and that does not induce a foreign body reaction. An unoxidized layer of titanium will be deposited on cell culture dishes by vacuum evaporation or sputter-coating. A second layer will be a self-assembling, quasi-crystalline alkane layer that will be attached to the titanium layer. This monolayer will furnish an exposed chemical group for the covalent bonding of a proteinaceous layer, such as basement membrane proteins, which will promote cell attachment. This assembly will be used as a culture surface to ascertain the biocompatibility of the surface. Future studies will examine the success of this assembly in vivo. The initial titanium film and the alkane layer will be analyzed using photoacoustic spectroscopy and Auger spectroscopy to ascertain the composition of the film. The presence and coverage of protein layer will be determined by specific staining, antibody techniques, and spectrophotometry. The attachment of fibroblasts and isolated bone cells will be determined by serial washing studies and electron microscopic examination. Deposition of new proteins in the attachment region will be assayed by radiolabelling, autoradiography, and detection with specific antibodies. The development of a fully biocompatible surface for implants will promote the integration of implants into the biological systems. This development will lead to the production of prostheses that exploit normal biological processes and that induce little or no foreign body reaction. These results will have direct or indirect application in all fields of medicine that employ transition-metal prostheses.